Primer amor
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: One Shot sobre el primer amor de Hiroto y como sus sentimientos cambiaron a su primer amor, pase y lea ..


**Saludos les traigo este one shot,espero sea del grado**

* * *

 **Primer amor.**

 **Cuando era pequeño me gustaba una chica, era una niña muy linda siempre usaba el cabello suelto, su flequillo como su cabello siempre estaba algo esponjado por ello algunos niños le molestaban, había sido traída de otro orfanato porque este había sido cerrado y los niños en el fueron llevados a diferentes sitios.**  
 **mientras jugaba con Nagumo le mire sentada sobre la caja de arena intentando hacer una montaña pero tres niñas pisaron su creación y comenzaron a decirle de cosas, las palabras de los niños son las más dolorosas que alguna herida así que después de pasarle el balón a Nagumo fui a detener a esas niñas...**

-no la molesten- **me puse enfrente de ellas-**

-no te metas Hiroto, solo le enseñamos a ese mocoso a no jugar con nuestra caja de arena-

-son molestas, las odio- **las niñas eran tan groseras, si ni siquiera estaba jugando en ese lugar hasta que le vieron-**

-Hiroto, quítate o le diremos a hitomiko-neechan quien realmente rompió la ventana-

-díganle no me importa, déjenla en paz-

 **Sin pensarlo la empuje a la arena y ella me miró muy molesta después se puso a llorar por qué su vestido favorito se llenó de arena...**

-Hiroto así no se trata a una niña, pero se lo merece-

 **Nagumo apareció y estaba burlándose poco después de esas tres niñas y haciéndoles caras y mostrando la lengua como todo niño tas que se fueron llorando. Yo me acerque a la niña y sonrió, tan bonita cuando sonreía, me sentí extraño así que le dije le ayudaría a hacer un túnel y los tres jugamos después en la arena, hasta que Hitomiko llegó a castigarnos.**

 **el tiempo pasó y sabía me gustaba esa niña, era muy bonita , comencé a pensar que cuando fuera grande me casaría con ella y viviríamos juntos en una bonita casa, un gran jardín y le diría siempre cuánto me gustaba, quería estar a su lado para , incluso cuando fue adoptada y llevada lejos la vi en la primaria todos los días, siempre...pero...pero...con el tiempo me enteré de la cruel realidad, cuando teníamos 13 años creía antes tenía mal gusto para vestir y era más plana que la cosa más plana ,pero al verlo en su gakuran le pregunté lo obvio...**

-Ryuuji, por qué tienes puesto ese gakuran, creo te ves bien pero...-

-he? es normal los chicos lo usen o no, aunque creo no me gusta-

-¿acaso eres un chico?-

-vamos Hiroto a qué viene eso, cuando hemos estado juntos haciendo de todo como bañarnos juntos y apenas preguntas, deja la broma- **él comenzó a reír-**

 **Mi primer amor...se rompió como un cristal, después de verlo en ese gakuran me moleste y deje de hablarle por un año hasta que tuve que acercarme al ser elegidos para el equipo que haría Raimon para representar Japón...**

 **Hibiki-san fue al orfanato y habló con ambos, nos invitó a unirnos al grupo para los candidatos a un nuevo equipo sin más detalles nos dejó unas cartas con la fecha y hora...**

-Hiroto, quieres que entrenemos juntos-

-no-

-cuál es tu problema conmigo-

-tú eres mi problema-

-cómo es que ese niño que decía ser mi amigo y que siempre estaría conmigo ha pasado a ser tan odioso, siempre que intento acercarme a ti logras todo para no hacerlo, si me odias dímelo directamente-

-no me hables, metete en tus asuntos, reizze-

-cuando te conocí creí eras un buen niño, que ayudaba a un niño raro y extraño a no sentirse solo en un nuevo hogar pero veo el niños que me gustaba no eres más tú, el niño que si se enojaba esos enormes ojos se ponían aterradores cuando eran lindos, el niño que si algo le gustaba o estaba feliz se le ponían las mejillas rojas como un caramelo y si algo no le gustaba o le asustaba le daba hipo, era graciosos, creía ese niño tan lindo era mi mejor amigo, quien siempre me tomaba de la mano y decía - _"me gusta Ryuuji , quiero estar contigo siempre"_ pero… ahora están frio y es un gran tonto el cual me ignora, ¡perdona por querer verte como mi amigo!...-

 **Ryuuji salió de ese lugar, la sala donde habíamos estado con hibiki-san hasta después de que se fue, pude ver como salió corriendo, soy un tonto, él no tiene la culpa que me enamorara de él cuando pensaba era una linda niña, él pensaba yo era lindo, ahora soy la persona que le hizo llorar, me he estado comportando como un fastidio, salí y le busqué y le encontré en el segundo piso donde estaba el pórtico, nadie entraba en ese lugar pero nosotros sí, mire y estaba a unos pasos de la puerta llorando,**

-lo siento- **me paré detrás de él-** si he sido grosero contigo pero me odio a mí mismo por hacerte llorar, lamento no ser ese niño pequeño ahora, pero aún me gusta Ryuuji y quiero estar contigo, quizá mis ideales no se pueden cumplir como el casarme contigo y vivir juntos, pero si quiero estar junto a ti y ser tu amigo, perdón por creer eras una niña linda y enamorarme, si me odias lo soportaré, pero no quiero que llores por mi culpa-

 **Él no me miro, así que me fui, supongo él era él enojado, el tiempo cambio y al entrar e ir a Raimon juntos me trato como su amigo cada día, como si nada hubiera pasado y así fue por años.**

 **hasta que cuando teníamos 22 años él fue donde vivía y se confesó a mi… él dijo jamás me había visto como algo más que un amigo pero cuando dije que quería estar con él porque me gustaba fue lo que más se grabó en su mente, intento olvidarlo pero no podía, quería me hiciera responsable por hacerlo enamorarse cuando solo me veía como un buen amigo y ahora no podía salir con nadie porque solo pensaba en mí, me sentí extrañamente feliz así como sorprendido, creo desde pequeño me había enamorado de él, solo que no quise darme cuenta por muchas cosas, quizás realmente sabía que era un chico pero no quería darme cuenta, me era más fácil pensar era una niña que me gustaba.**

 **Después de eso mi primer amor y amigo estuvimos saliendo hasta que nos graduamos de la universidad y ahora….estamos juntos bajo el mismo techo de nuestro hogar y trabajando juntos, adoptamos a un niño después de dos años y aunque no podemos casarnos, lo amo demasiado, cuando duerme me hace pensar en cuando eras pequeño y siempre dejaba a su pelo sobre su cara, quizás mi primer amor no era lo que esperaba, porque es más de lo que debía.**

* * *

 **Bye-bye..**


End file.
